Just the Beginning Of the War
by maraudergirl15
Summary: What if in underworld Rise of The Lycans Lucian had a friend to help him in his revolution. This is the story of a girl named Laura who started out as a maid who is treated just as low as the lycans a slave. and her story to Help in the rise up with the Lycans and her love for Lucian. Lucian thought he could not love anyone but Sonja till he met Laura but that changes.
1. Chapter 1

Lucian

Laura

Just the Beginning of the War

Chapter 1

Two decades has passed since the creation of both species. The war had begun. Victor increased his army. Starting the creation a legion of vampires. to protect them from the very first clan of werewolves. A vicious and infectious breed. Unable to take human form ever again... until 'he' was born Lucian. And although every fiber of Victor's soul warned him to slay this child he did not. Over the years this child grew. He possessed strength and focus that the ones before him did not. Victor would use Lucian infectious blood to his benefit taking advantage of the child's thirst pitting it against him as he was forced to feed off humans Victor's slaves. Instead he created a new race of immortals...Lycans: Werewolves but human. Unlike the others this new breed could be harnessed. Enslaved to guard them daylight hours of their masters...or so Victor thought...so long ago. Until one slave stood up with Lucian against their masters.

Lucian was getting out of the black-smith shop finishing the new weapons. When he heard one of the guards was 'discipline' one of the slaves. Which really meant the slave was probably being beaten within an inch of their life. With a heavy sigh Lucian stopped and walked out of the shop. The sight that awaited him made his blood go cold. A guard was beating a young girl. One of the maids the reason was unknown to Lucian but that didn't make it any more tolerable. The guard said "You don't tell us what to do! You do as you're told! You are as low as the dogs here!"

This is barbaric. He thought as he stalked over to the guard. Lucian grabbed the guard arm just as he was bringing down the whip down for another lash on the girl. The guard turned around towards Lucian with an evil and dangerous look on his face. Lucian remained strong and growled out his Lycan teeth showed "That's enough it not as if she assaulted one of your men! You have no right to bet her down! Do you have orders to?"

The guard gave him another evil glare and then stalked off. Everyone knew not to mess with Lucian because he was Victor's favorite and unless they had death wish they obeyed that unwritten rule. While Lucian didn't quite like that he did enjoy its perks every once in a while.

Lucian turned his attention back to the girl on the ground. It had escaped his notice earlier but now he realized that this girl, who was no more than 25, was human. It was unusual. But not unheard of. For Victor to keep human as slaves. He usually killed them or turned them. Either Victor liked this girl or Sonja wanted to keep her. He offered the girl his hand and slowly helped her get to her feet. This allowed him to get a better look at her. She has long dark brown hair. Much like his but longer. Her skin was very pale almost vampire like but not quite her eyes were beautiful olive color that could almost give Sonja a run for her money. Her lips were full and light pink in color. She was beautiful but not compared to his Sonja.

"What is your name, my dear?" said Lucian in a soft voice trying to not scare her.

"Laurena. My name is Laurena." She said softly. It was so quiet that he would not have heard it without his lycan hearing. She finally looked at him.

"That is a beautiful name. It means victory doesn't it?" her eyes widened slightly and she smiled and nodded.

"Not many nobles know that. So how does a lycan black-smith know it?"

"I just know a lot of things that one was easy." He smiled that he made her smile.

"That's very impressive for a lycan Lucian." How does she know my name? He thought.

"Thank you. But how do you know my name? And why have you not been turned or killed yet? Victor usually doesn't like keeping humans."

"First of all call me Laura...Laurena is to formal. Seond of all who doesn't know you Lucian you are well respected. All the lycans look up to you. And as why I'm still alive is Sonja saved me she told lord Victor that she wanted a normal human friend. Victor agreed as long as I worked as a slave so here I am."

Lucian thought of course Sonja saved her she was always so sweet and kind hearted which was odd for a death dealer but not for Sonja. Some thought that she was cold hearted person but she could be loving if you gave her a chance.

Lucian brought her in the back of the black smith place and bandaged her cuts. As he did this Laura said "Do you want to know a secret. Would you like to know how I really know about you and who you are Lucian," Lucian looked up at her wanted to know what she was talking about and he nodded. Wanted to know more about this human and what he was hiding. "Lady Sonja told me about you. More specifically about the two of you. About your relationship. Now before you get mad I want you to know that I have no desire to tell about what I know. I know that you would kill me and I care about Sonja very much she is my best friend. I would never hurt the both of you. I can tell you that I can be an ally. I am willing to do anything I can to help the two of you in anyway. To insure your secret."

Lucian took a step back from bandaging Laura. He believed her that he could trust her. Plus no one was brave enough to betray Sonja to let them live long enough.

Lucian nodded and said "All right I believe you. And you're right if you betray us I will kill you that is a promise. Sonja could be killed if this gets out." He growled dangerously.

"I know Lucian and I would never do that. You can trust me. You are taking a big risk but life is full of them."

The two of them continued to talk and share stories as Lucian cleaned Laura's back. Twenty minutes later she was waving good bye and leaving the black smith shop. She was already late for the meeting Sonja she didn't need to make her madder then needed.

When Laura reached Sonja's chamber she knocked quietly and waited for her Lady to answer. The door opened and Sonja grabbed and shut the door behind.

"My apologies for my lateness milady. I had an unfortunate run in with a guard. You know how they don't like me that much and the humans. And then Lucian came and helped me and we talked for a bit. You were right Lady Sonja he is a very sweet man." Laura said quickly. She wanted to get her explanation out before Sonja grew mad. She looked at Sonja's face and saw her usual stoic expression but after a few seconds a wide grin graced her lips.

"He is quite a wonderful isn't he? I was actually nearby when you told him about us. I am not mad at you but I do have something to tell you that is very important and you need to hear this," there was a grim look on Sonja's face and it worried Laura. Has she overstepped her boundaries by telling Lucian? She looked back at her Lady and waited for her to continue. "I consider you my best friend as well. I care so much about you. You are like a sister to me. That is why I saved you from my Father. I want a handmaiden for me during the daylight hours why I sleep. And Luka can't do it because she sleeps in the day as well. Since you already come here I would appreciate it." Laura smiled at Sonja Lucian was right she was a gentlest warrior she had ever met. And the nicest vampire that actually treated her right.

"Thank you milady." Was all Laura could choke out without crying. Then Laura felt a sharp pain go through her. Her shoulder and back was acting up. Sonja noticed that and with vampire speed and before Laura could do anything she had the bandage off and hissed at the sight of the whip marks and said "Who Did This to you!"

Laura said "One of the guards did. I was helping a Lycan who fell down. And they dragged me aside and punished me. I told them that there was no rule against helping them up. I don't know which guard."

Sonja put cream on my shoulder like Lucian did and tied the bandage tighter and said "I will speak to some one about this. This will not go by."

Laura said "no Lady Sonja don't it was nothing." She smiled at Sonja trying to lighten the mood. "Now if you excuse me I have some errands to attend to."

Sonja was about to say something but stopped and nodded at her and Laura took her leave of the vampire princess.

Over the following months. Sonja and Laura continued to become closer as friends. As did Lucian and her. Laura had to admit that she had feelings for Lucian but she would try not to act on them for the sake of Sonja. Laura was unsure if she would be seen as anything but a messenger to the Lycan but every time he greeted her with a smile she felt different. Lucian would kiss her on the cheek her heart would flutter. He had taken to defending her when the occasion arose as did his lycan brothers if Lucian himself was not around Laura thinks they did because they respected Lucian. Laura accepted this as a great honor. Lucian had even stated teaching her to use a sword claiming it may be useful one day every time he accidentally nicked her knuckles with the blade.

* * *

**Here is a new story that poped in my head hope you like it. I am a big fan of the underworld movies. I thought what about if Lucian had a friend to help with the revolution. A lucian/OC story.**

**Tell me what you think and review so that I can update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One Year Later

One year has passed in the coven. Laura had become closer to Sonja and Lucian. Laura was a day handmaiden to Sonja why doing other duties to the vampires. Lucian has taught Laura to defend herself. Laura has sometimes when alone with Lucian almost acted on her feelings for Lucian almost one time they did kiss but Lucian was devoted to Sonja. So Laura put her feelings aside to be a good friend and a maid. In the eyes of the vampires she was as low as the Lycans.

Sonja had insisted that Laura move into her chambers. There was certainly enough room for the both of them. Laura had become a personal assistant to the vampire princess also in the years that past. Laura was sitting in Sonja and her room when she heard chaos coming from outside. Sonja had left a while ago to receive the human nobles. Had something gone wrong? She hurried outside just in time to see them drag a naked Lucian through the gates but something was very wrong about this picture. He wasn't wearing his collar and Sonja had a very distraught look on her face. Just looking at Lucian and Sonja she had the same look. Oh no. Tell me he didn't use it. The key that after Sonja left Lucian Laura went to him and Lucian had told her about the key and he offered to take her with. At first she was wary like Sonja and said if it comes down to it. But not right now was he trying to escape already?

They took Lucian to where they dealt out the lashings. By this time Sonja and me were already put in the chambers but they could still hear everything that happened thirty lashes is what he was to endure. And what made things worse the other Lycans had to watch.

Laura couldn't take it anymore and said "Sonja what happened? Tell me he didn't try to escape."

Sonja said "He sensed all the werewolves and came to me. There was so many that he had to change or we would've died. He took out the key and unlocked his collar when he changed he roared and growled and it was almost frightening. I had never seen him like that before. But the werewolves they seemed to listen to him. It was odd they backed away. Then Lucian changed back and that was when my Father and more Death Dealers arrived I'm so scared for him Laura."

Sonja sat there as we listened to the lashing and the Lycans getting pushed and beaten to the ground trying to help Lucian. And then Lucian trying to control himself. Sonja hugged me. Despite how long we'd know each other this was the first hug we had shared. Sonja wasn't very touchy felly unless she was with Lucian for obvious reasons.

Laura looked out the window when Luca came in to help Sonja. They dragged Lucian off and I know where he was going to the prison where the other Lycans where. Apparently Lucian had lost all his rights and lost Victors wasn't keeping him long. Laura said "Sonja I will go see Lucian I think he got a plan. I will tell you."

Sonja looked up through her tears in her eyes and smiled "You do that Laura."

With that Laura ran to the prison the guards were not the right now. All the Lycans looked at her some said "He's on the bottom floor with the humans and main lycans." Laura nodded at them. They respected her. When she got there she gasped at the sight. Lucian was on the floor covered in blood and had scars on his back gasping for breath. Laura looked around and noticed that that no guards where there and opened the cell got down on my knees and looked for something to clean him with one of the humans in the cell said "here take this." In a deep voice.

The colored skin and gig toned African American slave handed me a lap and water and Laura said "Thank you."

One of the Lycans said "Don't do that you'll get in trouble too."

Laura turned around and saw Xristo. "I'm already on end with the vampires who cares if it helps Lucian I will."

Laura put the sponge to his back and rubbed it down and got more water from the human and poured water into his mouth. He woke up and said "Laura what are you doing here you'll get in trouble they'll figure out you've been helping me."

Laura said "I don't care what they did to you is horrible and I'm not backing down from it."

Lucian when I got him cleaned up said "Thank you Laura but you have to go. I have to think come up with a plan or something."

Laura got off the floor dusted herself off and said "OK let me know if you come up with something. I will get with you and Sonja will to."

When I got up the guy in the other cell got him more water in his mouth I nodded at him as a thank you.

Laura was running to Sonja to tell her that Lucian was OK that she had helped clean his wounds a little. Laura was so deep in thought when she had run into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said quickly as she looked up to see who she ran into. It was a new Death Dealer. Kraven. She had spoken to him many times and would almost consider them in friends but there was something in his eyes something in his eyes something she knew that she couldn't trust. He didn't like that she was close to some of the Lycans.

"No it was my fault. Laura I apologize immensely. Where are you hurrying off to?" Kraven asked smoothly.

"I'm actually looking for Sonja. You know that I'm her maid and need to know if she needs anything."

"I just saw her actually. She was back in the guest room showing someone where they will stay."

Laura smiled at him he was acting quiet odd today but I ran to the guest room. He opened the door for her and smiled as she entered.

"Sonja? Sonja are you in here I have something to tell you!" then she heard the door close and lock. She turned slowly to look at Kraven. Those eyes were going that pale icy blue that only meant one thing. Bloodlust. She didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on but he crossed the room with an inhuman speed and latched himself on her throat. He drank deeply before pulling away to smile wickedly at her pale form.

"Now when you wake you will be one of us. And you will not be around those mutts that you call friends they will hate you like they hate us. But consider this a gift you will live as long as Sonja."

He dropped her body and left her there in the guest rooms with a sick smile on his face. She was left there on the cold floor. Bleeding and waiting for eternal darkness to take her.

On the other side of the castle Sonja found Tanis and found out that in exchange for her seat on the council he would keep his knowledge to himself. Very pleased with herself Sonja went to leave Tanis but then she remembered something "Tanis have you seen Laura by any chance?"

"Yes milady I have. I saw her about 45 minutes ago. On her way to the guest rooms with that a new vampire Kraven I think his name is." Sonja's blood ran cold as soon as she heard that. She knew Kraven was no good at all. Kraven did not like Laura at all he acted like he did but didn't because of how she was around the lycans. She ran to the guest room as fast as she could when she got there tears came out. Laura blood was all over the floor she had lost a lot. And she had a bite mark all over her neck. Her breathing was pained and shallow and her skin was becoming paler then it already was. Then suddenly Laura shot up and she was gasping for breath. Almost like she'd been under water for a long time. She looked over at Sonja and collapsed in her arms. Laura was sobbing violently. She was trying to explain to Sonja what happened but she was crying too hard Sonja helped her up and took her to her chambers.

Sonja watched the girl that had become her best friend and sister whimper in pain as she slept. She had cleaned Laura up and put her in a fresh new dress for the maid. She called Lucan in the room and asked her to bring blood for Laura and some for her too.

She looked at her and said "yes milady," Luka said "But why for Laura did something happen to her?"

Sonja said "She's been bitten by Kraven I don't know why but he does not like Larau and you know why."

Then Larua woke Sonja went to her and gave her a hug and Luca came in the room and gave Sonja the blood and handed Laura the blood one too. Laura saw it and took it sniffed it and drank some down. Laura was going to get up but Sonja stopped her and said "You need to rest Laura you've been through quite the ordeal. Now I need you to tell me what you remember I now you were with Kraven what happened?"

Laura looked back in her memory and said "I was looking for you I wanted to tell you that I cleaned Lucian up and that he was OK. He is at the bottom cell with the older and trusted Lycans; and the one that was about to be turned. I ran into Kraven and he told me that you where in the guest rooms showing guest there and then he bit me and said that now as a vampire the lycans would not like me and I would be alone. He said I should consider it a gift."

Sonja sat by me on the bed and said "It's OK love. You won't have to be alone and Lucian will still love you as I do the other lycans respect you. I will go talk to my father about this. Kraven will be dealt with. But morning is near and this will have to wait until tomorrow night. And also if you've feeling better we can go visit Lucian and tell him with happened sleep and feel better."

Laura smiled and feels asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews they really helped. Please review so that I can update and tell me what you thank so far. I hope you like the direction that I'm going in. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next night or morning for Laura was bad. Guards and Victor came in the room Sonja got up and said "Father."

Victor said nothing and turned to Laura and said "ARREST HER FOR THE HELP OF LUCIAN IN THE HELP OF REMOVING HIS COLLAR! AND THE TALK OF LEAVING THE COVEN! WE KNOW SOMEONE MADE THE OTHER KEY!"

With that the guards picked up Laura and made their way to the lycans. Sonja got up and said "Father what are you talking about she did no such think you know Laura is. She is loyal to you and me."

Victor said "I know she was your friend and a good maid. We will get you a new one."

Laura was struggling against the guards. The lycans looked at her and whisper "That's Laura. What is she doing here?"

They opened Lucian cell and threw her in there and said "Now you are just like the dogs."

Lucian caught Laura she fell down and she hissed at the guards one of them was Kravin. When the guard was gone the Lycans turned to her; one of them further down whispered "Look at her she's a vampire." Laura put her face down not wanting to look at Lucian. Lucian lifted up her face and he whispered "Laura look at me. Let me see."

Laura, who had tears in her eyes, and she looked at Lucian. Lucian gave out a growl and said "Laura who did this to you. You're a vampire."

Laura said in a whisper but she knew the other lycans would hear anyway "Kraven the new Death Dealer he thought that Maids should act like the vampires and not treat lycans the same. And why I'm here is they found out I was helping you and arrested me. Now I'm just like you all."

Lucian pulled Laura towed him, ran a finger through her dark brown hair and said "Not for long I have a plan I've been talking this with my friend Raze over here."

Lucian pointed to the African American dark skinned guy that helped Lucian. Laura nodded at him "Lucian who is this?"

Lucian nodded and said "This is Laura. The maid I told you about but now is a vampire. You all will treat her same. She is now one of us."

All the lycans agreed with Lucian "So what is the plan Lucian?"

But before they could say anything the door opened and the guards stepped in with the food. Lucian stood up in the corner Laura was pulled to Lucian and sat down by his feet. The guards threw the food to the lower lycans down below. And to the cell across from us just threw the bucket at the lycans. Then the lycans started to fight for the food, the guards laughed at them and said "Just like dogs! Fighting for the food! Just look at the dogs!"

The guards laughed and left. Laura could tell that he was mad because Lucian grabbed one by the neck and then said in a harsh whisper growling it "We are not animals," this caught the other lycans to listen all of them. Cell to cell to look at Lucian even got Laura to stand up and look at him, "Is this what you want? To be their entertainment; their plaything; their pets! Cowering beneath the whip; and then fighting amongst ourselves! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!"

Lucian released the lycan and the others leaned over to listen tapping each other to wake up. Lucian continued "I've lived by their rules my entire life. I've protected them; I've envied them; and for what? To be treated like an animal. WE ARE NOT ANIMALS! We do have a choice! We can choose to be more then this! We can be slaves... OR WE CAN BE...LYCANS!"

With that the lycans looked at him nodding at him. Laura turned at him and said "You really know how to inspire people don't you."

Lucian nodded to her and smiled. Laura said "You really want to leave here. Is that even possible to get us all out?"

Lucian walked up to Laura "We can try I am tired of the rules. Look at you Laura do you want to stay here be a slave like the rest of us; following the rules. Lower than the rest?"

Laura thought back only Sonja the only vampire who respected her. Lucain said "What I told Sonja I will tell you. Vampires and Lycans we are both children of Corvinus. Yet my kind is slaves. And you're a vampire and look at us we're slaves. I will use a key and use that to our freedom. Laura join us do you want this?"

Laura looked at him and said "Lucian where you go I go. Sonja will come with us too. I know that you want her to come with us."

Lucian said "I will free her too. I love her."

Lucian turned to Raze "you were pretty brave out their fighting those werewolves."

Raze said "I do what I can to protect myself and others."

Lucian said "That will help."

Raze said "I saw what you did out there. They obeyed you."

Lucian looked at Laura who was sitting as close as he could to Lucian "Yes. Yes they did."

As the days went by they planned and plotted. Sonja came by with the help of Tanis when possible. They talked about plans. The other lycans didn't like Sonja but kept their mouths shut. They kept on pointing to me and Lucian. Sonja would talk to me. Then the full moon came by. This was when they made new lycans. The guards came out and ushered all the humans out Lucian and Laura looked at Raze and said "Be brave human." Said Lucian.

Raze nodded at Lucian. Laura got closer to Lucian as the human's screamed and the lycans howled into the night. "Don't worry soon we won't have to do all of this will be free."

Laura looked at Lucian and smiled "That is a nice thought but can we do that."

Lucian just shushed her and soothed her to sleep soon Laura did. Then after a while woke up when the human's now bitten new lycans came in.

One of the new lycan slaves said "what have they done to us?"

Raze looked to Lucian and said "They turned us into...like you?"

Lucian leaned up against the bar and said "Yes."

Raze looked at the other new turned lycans and said "Why?"

Laura looked up at all of them and said "He wants to use you for his own protection."

Raze said "I would die first."

Lucian then spoke to all the lycans in the cell near him but looked at Raze mostly. Dragging Laura near his side and said "Well that need not happen. Come sunrise. I leave this place anyone willing to take the risk may follow. There's a new like waiting beyond those walls, my friend. And you can be a part of it, with us."

Raze nodded and the other lycans passed on the message cage to cage. Laura said "Well we all make it?"

Lucian said "we will all try too. This is now war."

All Laura could do was staring at this.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter 3 hope you like it. Please review so that I can update soon and tell me what you think of the direction I'm going in**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Tanis came over one last time to get Lucian to talk to Sonja. When Laura was alone she turned to Raze and asked "Why did you choose to help and be a Lycan?"

Raze smiled at her and said "I find a cause to fight for and I like the feeling of being a Lycan it gives me freedom something that I have never had. And I find Lucian cause a good one."

Laura understood that feeling of wanting to belong to someone and fight for freedom something that she has never truly had. What Victor gave her was chains just like Lucian had said.

Lucian was pushed back in the cell as dawn almost approached, Tanis said over head "You know that your cause is pointless, you can't have both free and a lycan your breaking the law and uproar."

Lucian caught a key that Tanis threw down and said "We shall see."

With that Tanis walked away.

As the day went on Laura talked for hours to Lucian and Raze waiting for the night to come occasionally Laura caught a glance of Lucian and Raze watching the other lycans. However as night approached the air grew tense with anticipation, and we all basically fell silent. Lucian and Laura went back to the hand-holding thing, but stopped when he caught sound of boots of the guards approaching. Lucian went back to pace the length of the cell finally he spun to face Laura and said "The time has come Laura."

Laura stood "What do you want me to do?"

Lucian looked at Laura "Just stay out of my way. And stay back," he unhooked his collar and threw it to the floor, then handed Laura the key, "Stay over there by the bars, I don't want to accidentally catch you up in this. When I'm done hand me back the key Sabas watch her."

Sabas looked at Lucian; the lycans knew to listen to him and Sabas was a close friend "Of course." He answered standing, Laura backed up to Sabas and stood there. Quite suddenly Lucian transformed it was almost silent and that shocked Laura a little. She still hadn't gotten use to Lucian transformation even though she had been here for years around other lycans like Lucian. Then he backed into the shadows of the cell. Laura honestly could barely make him out in the murkiness even with her vampire eyes sight.

Raze nodded to Laura and Sabas smirked at her and nodded at Lucian. Laura shook her head. Then the guards came over "New dogs today! Let's see how they look!" he said as he approached the new Lycans cells. Then he saw Lucain's collar and an expression of shock crossed his face.

"You've come too late," Sabas said. "He's already gone." The guards unlocked the door and came in. Kraven saw Laura and pushed her to the wall and said "Where is he what did you do! You piece of scum!"

There was a growl and Lucian's razor sharp teeth tearing into the guard neck. Kraven flees with the other guards, Laura jumped even worse when Lucian emerged roaring. Sabas patted Laura shoulder. Laura looked at Lucian destroying the guards. He was grinning, Laura looked back at the bloody scene in front of her and found that she was fighting a smile, Quickly Sabas and Xristo smiled and said "Just smile you know you want to." Sabas nodded at her. Laura shamefully allowed a small smile to spread across her face.

Once the vampire was dispatched Lucian reverted to human form. Still snarling and covered in blood. "ARE YOU WITH ME!" he roared. The entire cell black replied accordingly with roars of approval.

Sabas pushed Laura forward and she ran over grabbing the keys from the body of the vampire for extra. Laura ran over to Lucian handing him a key to unlock the door. "Well come on!" she told them grinning, she ran to Razes cell and unlocked the door.

Lucian grabbed Laura hand and commanded to the others "Sabas, Xristo, brind the others!"

Laura tossed the other key to sabas then quickly followed after Lucian. Soon our party grew to at least 100. Lucian led the way through the winding corridors until we came to a spot that was exposed to the outer courtyard. He held up a hand, Laura slid to a stop beside him. He waited for some guards to pass out of sight before patting Laura on the shoulder as to go ahead. She jogged out on the balls of her feet to be quieter. And she tried to stay hunched down; Laura was about half-way across when there came this terribly loud crashing noise behind her. One of the lycans tripped over a bucket and knocked loose a large rock, and both went crashing down the wall Lucian yelled out "GO RUN!"

Lucian came to Laura grabbed her hand and ran. Then just kept following the hall it was only a few moment before we made it.

Laura thought they were going to make it all of them but then one of those huge arrows from the crossbow she always saw sometimes on her maid runs came flying though the window, and it skewered two lycans to a wall Raze and Laura yelled out "NO!"

Lucian just kept pushing Laura forward why Raze went back to usher the others out. Lucian didn't want anything to happen to her.

Lucian yelled out to her "Go Laura!"

Laura and all the Lycans stampeded through the halls, trying to avoid being hit by the arrows that were now flying in all the windows. At one point Laura rounded a corner that had wooded doors that led to the courtyard about 15 others came after her, and then the doors became a pincushion of arrows. They lodged into the stone wall and became a wall themselves the majority of our group was now trapped behind it, cut off from the rest of us. Raze ran back desperate to pull a few out with Laura "Help!" Laura cried to the others wanting some help.

Lucian pulled Laura back and to the front of the group. Lucian went to Raze and said "There is nothing you can do! Keep moving!"

Raze held one of the lycans hand before moving along with Laura. Lucian told the lycans "I will come back! I promise you!"

The now significantly diminished party continued through the dark halls. We didn't meet resistance until our final door was visible, there were two guards headed right for us. So Lucian rushed forward and held the two guards by the throat throwing the weapons down and rushed them through the door breaking it down and falling to the ground, the guards burnt up in the sun. Lucian landed on the ground on his feet. Laura was frightened for him when he was out of her sight but sighed when she saw he was OK. Lucian saw that Laura did not jump and yelled "Laura jump on down."

Laura shook her head he said "Laura you'll land on your feet like me you're a vampire."

Laura did not so Raze gave her a little push and she landed on her feet and Lucian helped her up. The other lycans followed Lucian movement and landed right where the piles of ash that had been the vampires. Luckily Sonja before she went to sleep gave me protective coat, and a cloak, and hood for my head, gloves, scarves, and whatever would protect me but not for long. Lucian noticed this and said "The forest! Now! Quick! Go Laura hurry!"

Laura looked at him and she didn't want to go. But she couldn't stand it much longer she needed to be in the dense forest. Laura looked back once, Lucian was staring Victor down. But eventually she vampire elder had to withdraw but saw me and gave me the same look he gave he gave Lucian. Laura prayed that Sonja would be fine protected. The sun rays where stating to come through and Laura had to hurry if she did not want to burn up. Once the vampires where back inside, and Lucian turned to join us.

The lycans and Laura broke to the tree lines where the sun was just a little in but not enough to hurt Laura. When Lucian was with us she got to Lucian and noticed blood was running down his arm "You're hurt."

"Yea an arrow caught me, I'm fine though." Laura looked at it. The cut was deep and looked infected and saw Laura looking hurt that she did not protect him as he protected her but Lucian replied "I'm fine Laura, it'll heal. You're still thinking like a human." Lucian spun back around to face her "Start thinking like a vampire or a lycan for us."

Laura looked at the other lycans. Xristo was just getting off his collar off. And he commented "I've never been outside the walls."

"Well enjoy it while you can Xristo," Lucian told him, "Because soon enough we're going to have to fight our way back in. Not all of us made it out. And I will not leave our brothers in there to rot back there. We humiliated Victor. It is they who will pay the cost."

"But we were lucky to make it out alive." Sabas argued.

Laura said stepping in for Lucian to defend him "He's right. Victor did the same to us maids if we got something wrong or just because the vampires didn't like that we did it the right way and we all went down with them, And there's but a handful of us. We have no weapons."

Lucian nodded at Laura "True. Raze the noble who brought you here, can you lead us back to his estate?"

Raze nodded and said "Yes."

"Good come on!" Lucian said to the lycans to follow Raze.

Lucian turned to Laura and said "Laura back there is a cave you will be safe in there. We will come back to this spot. Will you be OK?"

Laura looked around and said "Yes, how long will you be?"

Lucian said talking her face in his hands to comfort her mind stroking her hair to ease the tension "Not long if you hear something go far into the cave as you can."

Laura smiled and kissed his check and ran off as Lucian caught up with the others.

Laura was smiling and then she thought she heard something coming this way and ran for the cave that Lucian had told about waiting for the return of the others.

* * *

**Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I had a lot to think about to what to do next. Thank you for all the reviews they really help. Hope that you like Chapter 4 of Just the Beginning Of the War. Please review and tell me what you thank of the story and chapter so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Laura got tired of waiting for Lucian and the other lycans to return and the sun was still up so she decided to take a nap since she was a vampire and the sun was up and fell into a deep sleep.

Laura was having a nightmare of what the vampires would do to Sonja if they figured out about her relationship with Lucian about Sonja burning why Lucian watched and the thought of all the lycan slaves being tortured even more of Laura in a abusive relationship and watching all of this before her eyes.

Laura woke up screaming and she heard Lucian yell "Laura!" from somewhere outside.

She saw that the sun was setting and that it was OK for her to go outside and with vampire speed was outside running to Lucian knocking down lycans in the way.

Some tried to get her but Lucian fallers stopped them and said "She's with us."

Lucian took her hand and said "Are you OK?"

Laura said "Yea just a bad dream."

Lucian soothed her by rubbing his hands through her hair and said "Good I don't know what I would do if I lost you or Sonja. You just woke up in time I gathered some slaves and other lycans come with me."

Lucian grabbed Laura's hand and got on top of a bolder as the lycans and human slaves gathered around and Lucian spoke out "I have no wish to remove one shackle from around your necks, only to replace them with one of my own. You'll have a choice: you can run and hide, or you can stay and fight. Any man who fights with me shall have his freedom and, if he wishes it; immortality."

Some looked convinced but others didn't so Laura spoke up hopping that she was not speaking out of term "You may be scared of being killed or turning into a Lycan but I tell you if we don't stand up and help the vampires will not stop by taking slaves and the killing will get worse. We must stop this! I was human and looked what happened to me! We have a choice! We are just as important as the vampires! Do you want them to take over the others villages across the sea," there was a mummer of no's, "Then stand and fight with us become a warrior and fight for a cause Are you with us!"

There was a shout of yes! Through the forest and Lucian smiled at me and the lycans bowed their heads to me "Then line up and help."

The slaves lined up and the lycans granted them immortality. Lucian put a hand on her and said "You did great my dear. Where did they find a treasure like you," he kissed her hand and said "I am lucky to have a friend like you."

I smiled at that and my undead heart fluttered but then I thought he is my friend's lover so I can't be in love with him and smiled at Lucian.

As the lycans created weapons later that night Laura saw that Lucian was heading out into the darker part of the forest where the first lycans resigned. She asked "Lucian where are you headed?"

Lucian turned around and said "I'm meeting with the wolves."

Laura gasped and Lucian grabbed her hand and said "I will be back don't worry what I want you to do is watch over the other lycans stay close to Raze and Sabas."

Laura looked at him and saw determination and trusts in her and she said "Go and come back safe I will stay."

Laura why waiting for Lucian to return helped test the weapons to see how they all worked, everyone looked up when they heard the howl of the wolves outside. Laura said "Lucian did it I think."

The others looked skeptical. She just smiled at them all some still doted Lucian and what he was trying to do for them all even her an vampire.

Lucian returned and sat by Laura looking up at the moon he said "Sonja is supposed to come with us tonight so we can get a move on."

Laura sadly smiled at that she really wanted to act on her feeling for Lucian but didn't. Xristo spoke up and said "With respect Lucian, I do not see the wisdom in waiting for her. She is not one of us."

Laura rolled her and pointed to her and he said "You're different Laura. You know that."

Lucian said to him "She is the one who set us free."

Xristo glared at that and pointed to Laura and him and said "You two did and she is a vampire! If she has betrayed you, she could lead them to us!"

Lucian snapped at that and grabbed him by the throat and chocked him "Death Dealers will undoubtedly be on the hunt. And they will eventually find us. But not by her doing. I trust Sonja with my life, and as long as I'm in command so will you, and you will give her the same treatment as you do to Laura."

Lucian released his hold on Xristo and grabbed Laura's hand and walked away and Laura heard Sabas say to Xristo "I told you not to say anything."

Lucian sat by Raze why having Laura close to keep himself calm why waiting for Sonja to show up. Laura snuggled close to Lucian and said "Sonja will show up she would never betray you, she loves you to death and will stay with you, she spoke about to me in private about leaving with you a long time ago. She does not want to stay with her father at all."

Lucian smiled at Laura and said "I know and I know you want to stay with us to. We just need to free the others and we will be set."

Laura soon falls asleep but is pleged with the same dreams this time about Sonja being captured and locked in the room and Victor biting Sonja and throwing her on the ground finding out about Lucian and Sonja and Sonja crying out in pain saying "Help me."

Laura woke up screaming in pain same as Sonja and Lucian said "What is it Laura?"

Before Laura could answer they heard the hooves of horses and Lucian meet up with a woman and said "Sonja."

But as the hood fell down it reveled Luka the blonde vampire maid of Sonja and Laura said "Luka what is it where is Sonja?"

Luka looked at Lucian and said "Victor knows about you and Sonja she is being held captive by Victor. Just thought you would like to know," she yelled for the horse to go before she said to Laura "She knows that you feel what she feels. Don't come back Sonja knows if you come back Laura you would be killed just like the rest." And she was gone.

Laura turned to Lucian saying "What do with do Lucian?"

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update I had to think about what to do next. Thank you for reviewing and sticking to my story. Please review and tell me what you think so far so that I can update sooner and faster.**


End file.
